The present invention relates generally to candle holders or fixtures and more particularly to memorial candle fixtures for use in cemeteries and the like.
It is readily appreciated that memorial candle fixtures are usually placed in out-of-doors locations and, therefore, should be capable of withstanding the rigors of long-term exposure to the elements. The fixture design should be aesthetically pleasing while also providing protection to prevent extinction of the candle flame due to wind or rain. Additionally, the fixture should be of sturdy construction in order to resist inadvertent damage caused by cemetery workers which, for example, may occur during grass cutting, excavation or other maintenance work. The fixture should, of course, also allow for easy replacement of the candle element. Ideally, the fixture should be resistant to theft, while also being relatively simple to manufacture so as to minimize the cost thereof without sacrificing the above objectives. Heretofore, no memorial candle fixture has possessed all of these desired qualities.
The present invention solves the problems experienced in the past by providing a memorial candle fixture which comprises a minimum number of component parts for ease of manufacture, assembly and concurrent minimization of costs. The present invention further provides a memorial candle fixture which is sturdy and resistant to field abuse and adverse weather conditions, while also offering an attractive appearance with easy access for candle replacement purposes. The fixture of the present invention also minimizes hot spots around the burning candle so as to eliminate localized melting and thus increase service life. The memorial candle fixture of the invention still further includes a base portion which detachably engages an in-ground holder which permits inversion of the fixture for subterranean storage thereof during grass cutting operations, for example.